Holly and Billy, sitting in a tree
by Cammycrazygirl
Summary: K-I-S-S-I-N-G


**So tired. I need SLEEP. Sorry. I'm gonna make Sammy suffer with me.**

"SAMMY! SAMMY! SAMMY! SAM-"

"Whazzup?" I said sleepily. I looked at the clock.

"Marissa."

"Yes?"

"It's six in the morning."

"I know, I should've woken you up earlier! I'm so sorry, but I overslept! Can you believe it, I got up at-"

"Marissa."

"I'M SO SORRY, LIKE I SAID I OVER-"

"MARISSA."

"What?"

"Let me go back to sleep."

Marissa shrieked and yelled something that sounded like, "YOUR FIRST DATE AND YOU OVERSLEEP."

Of course I misunderstood. I had to. I wasn't going on any date. Was I?

"Marissa."

"What now?"

"Why do I have to get up?"

Marissa nearly fainted.

"Excuse me? Because I thought that you said, 'my first date.'"

"Sorry, I meant second."

I made a strangled sound that must've scared Marissa pretty bad.

"Oh, and Casey's waiting outside."

I jumped up and was about to tackle Marissa when the door opened and Casey entered. He eyed my messy hair and Marissa slammed the door in his face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go take a shower."

"I forgot to yell at you. Get some earplugs while I'm in the shower."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Anyways, what's this date you're talking about?"

Suddenly my eyes popped.

"No…you didn't…"

"Whoops," Marissa said and sprinted out of the room before I could strangle her. I swore loud enough that I could hear Casey commenting about my language to Marissa before I crawled back into bed. As if reading my mind, Marissa banged on the door and yelled, "GET UP YOU LAZY OLD SACK!"

I groaned and cursed into my pillow.

Marissa came in again.

"If this helps you any more, Holly's going with Billy."

I sat up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

I groaned. "And is Holly excited?"

"Actually, she doesn't exactly know…"

"Marissa!"

"Well, it's too late now!"

Finally, I got up and didn't look so much like a mess. Holly was waiting outside, and we both sort of looked at each other like, I'm gonna kill Marissa before you! Finally, we left. For once, Billy was quiet.

That actually kind of scared me, but I didn't say so.

I mean, Billy Pratt? Being quiet? That's like me wearing a dress.

In other words, it doesn't happen very often.

The "date" turned out to be at some regular restaurant. Not Marissa's style, but she knew me enough to know that I would kick her if she had taken us the the Santa Martina Inn **(That is the name of that resteraunt, right?) **

We walked in, sat down, and waited for our food. I doodled all over the menu, and when Marissa looked over at it everyone stared because she was laughing so hard. Pretty soon Casey leaned over, and then _he _started laughing and then Billy joined in, and then Holly finally read what I had put there and we were rocking the restaurant.

Just then, we heard a gunshot.

Everything was silent. Everyone looked around uneasily. Everyone suddenly seemed to want to get out of this place.

Nothing happened during the rest of the meal until someone burst into building.

He was dressed all in black. You could see easily that he was carrying a gun, but all I really noticed was his eyes. They were a black. Actually, I don't know if they were black. They were eyes that you can't tell what color they were. All you knew is that you wanted to get _away _from that man.

And or course, I knew him. I had cemented his tush to a wheelbarrow.

"WHERE IS SAMANTHA KEYES?" he boomed. Everyone just stared, but Holly and Billy raced to the bathrooms. I looked at Marissa, and Marissa looked at me, but before she could start screaming, Holly and Billy raced back out of the restrooms, carrying a bottle of Lysol each.

And before I could wonder why they were cleaning the restaurant, they sprayed it in Raymond Rameriz's eyes.

Now, I don't know if any of you have ever had Lysol sprayed in your eyes. But let me tell you, it _hurts_ really, really bad. So really, it was easy for the police (who Casey had called) to handcuff him.

All of this happened while I ate a French fry. I really am pathetic.

But the last thing I noticed before I was taken away for questioning was Holly and Billy, holding hands.


End file.
